HARRY POTTER Y UNA AMIGA ESPECIAL
by Arii.Princess
Summary: Harry conoce una chica que sabe muchas cosas...Advertencia: SELF INMSERT.Nota: Dejen reviews!


Capitulo 1: Conociendo a Ari Dirck.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Harry estaba recostado boca arriba mirando el techo. Sobre su mesita de luz se encontraban varias cartas de sus amigos, quienes contaban con lujo de detalles sus fantásticas vacaciones, mientras él estaba encerrado con los Dursley.

Se levantó y tomó una de las cartas.  
"Querido Harry:  
Espero que los Dursley te traten un poco mejor, yo estoy aquí con Viktor disfrutando unas hermosas vacaciones con sus padres. Ellos son divinos y aprecian mucho que Viktor me "quiera" tanto, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Cuídate mucho.  
Hermione

PD: con la carta te debe haber llegado una foto espero que te guste."

Harry tomó la foto, en la que se veía a Hermione rodeada por el brazo de Krum, los dos muy sonrientes.Al ver esto sonrió y se alegró por ella.  
Dejó la foto en la cama y empezó a armar su bolso ya que la Sra. Weasley le había prometido ir a buscarlo ese mismo día, después de sus vacaciones a México.  
Ya eran las cinco y la Sra. Weasley no llegaba. Cuando Harry se rindió, escuchó una bocina de auto y pensó: imposible¿los Weasley con un auto??  
Bajó apresurado y frente a él se vio un auto del ministerio.  
Cuando abrió la puerta trasera, se encontró con que este había sido agrandado con magia ya que estaban todos los Weasley, incluyendo Bill y Charlie.  
-¡Vamos Harry, sube!-  
-Si...-  
Antes de que él se despidiera de sus tíos, esto ya habían cerrado la puerta. Pero eso a Harry ya no le importó, sabia que no cambiarían.

Ya sentado en el auto, todos se saludaron y se encaminaron hacia la Madriguera.

Ya instalados, Harry subió con Ron a su habitación. Él, extrañado ante la ausencia de Hermione, le preguntó a su amigo por ella y la respuesta fue, con un tono de enojo y tratando de imitar la voz de hermione:

- Querido ron: no voy a ir a tu casa me quedare con Viktor y él me llevará a la estación...(N: quien diría que nuestro pelirrojo es tan celoso..eh?)  
Cuando escuchó eso prefirió no tocar el tema... Él sabía que Ron era muy celoso aunque él no lo admitiera...  
A todo esto entra la señora Weasley.

-Harry querido...Me tomé las molestias de comprarte todo en el callejón- dijo colocando un gran paquete sobre la cama...Cuando estaba por salir, se volvió diciendo- a ti también Ron.  
Hubo un momento de silencio y Ron decidió quebrarlo.

-Mejor vamos a dormir¿quieres??-

- Si -  
Ambos se acostaron e sus respectivas camas y se durmieron...

-¡DESPIERTA¡DESPIERTA!-  
-¿eh...?-  
-¡HARRY...DESPIERTA!-  
-¿Hermione??-  
-No, soy ginny ¡DESPIERTA!-  
Medios dormidos ron y harry se cambiaron, bajaron y desayunaron...En el auto se encaminaron hacia Kings Cross.

Como era habitual todos pasaron a la plataforma 9 y 3/4...  
A penas pisaron el suelo vieron una cabellera castaña entre la muchedumbre... ¡¡¡seguro q era hermione!!!...Con ella estaba Krum...Harry se volteó para ver a Ron e indicarle que la habia visto pero él ya se había percatado, su cara no era de enfadado si no de tristesa (N/A: haaa... pobre ron...¿¿no??... Pero todo se solucionará...)

Ellos se reunieron y Hermione se despidió de Krum con un beso en la mejilla...Muy tierno...Demasiado tierno...  
Sonó el silbato del tren y todos subieron, ansiosos por llegar a Howarts...  
Dieron vueltas y vueltas hasta encontrar un compartimiento vacío...Entraron a uno que estaba vacío, si... a excepción de una chica vestida con el uniforme de Beauxbatons...

Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia les dijo:  
-Pasen, estoy sola- seguido por un gesto señalando los asientos frente a ella.

-Mi nombre es Ari, Ari Dirck-

-Yo soy Harry Potter y ellos mis amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley-  
-Un placer-

- Disculpa si te pregunto algo pero noto que no tienes acento francés- comentó Hermione

-Es porque mi madre es francesa pero mi padre no... Como ellos se están divorciando, antes vivíamos todos juntos en Francia y mi padre decidió volver a Inglaterra... Se puso en contacto con Dumbledore y éste le dijo que no había problemas en que yo ingresara-  
Antes de que hermione pudiera seguir conversando, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, se trataba de Malfoy...

-Vaya...vaya...vaya...miren lo que tenemos aquí: Weasley ha conseguido novia que esconde su cara -

En efecto, Ari escondía su cara con la mano y miraba algo inexistente por la ventana.  
-Dale...mostrá tu cara- dijo malfoy de nuevo- Yo se que es una vergüenza estar sentados con Potter, Weasley y una sangre sucia como Ganger-

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor:

Bueno q decirles Soy Ariadna y si!!! mi personaje se llama como yo, espero q entiendan queAri" en realidad soy yo como metiédome en la historia!!! Decidí escribir esta historia para contar cómo seria que un personaje con mi caracter apareciera en el libro...

Para mayor entendimiento de uds. les digo que,.por ejemplo, tengo unos ojos extraños: son verdes con manchas marrones aunque no se los crean.. Se tiene que mirar muy de cerca pero se nota un verde mesclado con marron( si alguien no me cree sería feliz de pasarle una foto mía para que lo comprueben).Además, soy de estatura media, cabello castaño claro enrulado, muy sinpatica y muy amigable!!!

Sé, no sé si llamarla virtud y desvirtud, siempre qué decir en el momento justo para que te sientas bien o mal Soy muy fría... y si me enojo seguro que me encapricho...

Bueno eso es todo... Era para relatarles un poco cómo seria mi personaje( bah... ¡¡¡en realidad como soy yo!!! jajaja) ...

Ahora si a vos no te parece que, a lo largo de mi historia, no cumplo con estos carácteres mandame un review expresando tu comentario!!!

Ariadna...


End file.
